


How Good It Is

by peachraindrops



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Light BDSM, Smut, Spanking, happy mothers day, lol, not sure how mother's day and pure smut are related other than in this story, this got raunchy fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachraindrops/pseuds/peachraindrops
Summary: Beth, Rio and the kids celebrate Mother's Day. Then the kids go to bed and the adults get to play. This got smutty y'all.
Relationships: Beth Boland & Rio, Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	How Good It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Short and extremely smutty and fluffy one-shot for Mother’s Day. This fic got out of control and extremely smutty so if that’s not your thing you should turn away now. If you’re wanting to see more of Beth’s outfit, I have put a picture at the bottom for you. Title is from a song that came up on my playlist How Good It Is by Morningsiders. 
> 
> *Also sorry for any mistakes, they’re all my own since I just wrote this out quickly today without a beta and my “w” and “e” keys have basically stopped working on my laptop lol. 
> 
> I don’t own anything Good Girls related but the obsession I have is real, folks. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!!

Beth felt what years of experience as a mother could only tell her was a child sized finger poking her mercilessly in the forehead before she even opened her eyes. She realized there would be no sleeping in for her today. So instead she gently cracked her eyes open, only to be met with Jane’s wide blue eyes staring intently back at her. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy!” She cheesed at her and leaned back enough for Beth to get a view of everyone else in the room. Kenny, Danny, Emma, Marcus and Jane lounging across her easily, each with what looked like something for her in their hands.

“Good morning baby,” she laughed and tried to scoot up from under them enough to lounge more comfortably against the headboard. She got a vast array of additional happy mother’s day greetings and couldn’t help but smile.

The chatter picked up and between five kids she wasn’t surprised, the silence never lasted very long in her experience. She noticed pink, yellow and white flowers throughout their room and the scent was intoxicating.

“Hey, what did I just say?” Rio groaned, jogging back into their room from out in the hallway somewhere. “Yall couldn’t let her sleep for another hour? We got all day with her.” He shook his head and scooped Jane off of her so she could breathe and over his shoulder easily as she giggled loudly back at him. “Hey!”

Beth took a deep breath to gather some air again now that Jane was dislodged from her diaphragm and looked up at the man she shared her life with. He was wearing his dark grey joggers and no shirt, sweat from what looked to be his morning run glistening easily down his toned body and he had her six year old in his arms as if she were his own. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him and felt a heavy blush dance across her skin as she continued adoring him. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, mami.” He leaned down enough to kiss her, like really kiss her, the way he usually reserved for when it was just the two of them.

“Eww, Daddy!” Marcus groaned in a child-like disgust and was echoed easily by the others. They both chuckled and then he released her lips, nodding over toward the door while she caught her breath.

“Come on traitors, let’s go get ready for breakfast and give Mom some time to get ready. We’re going out.” He looked at her and smirked. She gave him the look, the one that said that going out wasn’t necessary and they should just cook something at home. He gave her the one back that said he’d thought of that but knew she'd try to help cook and clean up and it wasn’t gonna happen. He won and she got in the shower. They’d do gifts at brunch. 

A half hour later she was showered and ready to go. She threw on some black skinny jeans that perfectly accentuated her curvy figure and a simple chambray button up. Naturally she couldn’t button it all the way at the top so she paired it with a black lace tank top which peaked out near her cleavage. She put on some heels and used her sunglasses to pull her long, red hair back and out of her face. It’d been growing out lately and usually needed some help to be tamed now if she was going to wear it down. 

Just because she was a mom of five kids didn’t mean she had to dress like it all the time. Since marrying Rio she’d gained back the self-confidence she vaguely remembered having in her past life, if even for only a little while before Dean stripped her of that too. 

She felt beautiful, sexy even on a daily basis because of her husband and her life now. He gave her a chance to feel her self-worth and feel validated and to be heard and seen. Rio validated it again immediately when she met him downstairs. He looked up from where he stood bent over, tying his shoe and slowly took her in. She did things to him and always had. Everything about her drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

“Damn, you hot,” He groaned under his breath, trying to remember that their kids were in the next room watching Moana for the hundredth time in a row. “Elizabeth.” He growled at her, pulling her toward him into his arms.

She cozied up to him, nearly meeting his eye level with the help of her heels. He made quick work of pulling her arms up around him so her hands would meet behind his neck and moved his own intimately down her curves. “Look at you.”

Her bottom lip was safely tucked beneath her teeth and he was about five seconds away from nailing her in their foyer. She smirked, “Rio, I’ve had four kids.” As if that should deter him or take away from anything he was looking at. 

Sex oozed out of him as he traced her curves like his own personalized map and he nodded. “Exactly.” He whispered in her ear. “All woman.”

It was that final growl that got her and she knew if they didn’t stop now he was going to be miserable at brunch. She pulled away and gently patted his chest which was now covered beneath a blue high buttoned down shirt like usual. They’d pick this up later, he could promise her that.

Brunch somehow managed to go off without a hitch which was an absolutely rarity for them. She had a couple of mimosas, the kids got french toast and pancakes like they’d wanted and Beth loved her gifts. Most of it consisted of homemade cards and random small gifts they’d clearly gotten out shopping with Rio. She loved them all but she probably would no matter what they gave her.

Rio handed her the final gift. It weighed a decent amount and judging by the shape of it it looked to her like some sort of photo. She carefully laid it down on the table between them all and unwrapped it. It was a photo of all five of their kids together, coordinated in light blue shirts perfectly and smiling together. Everyone looked effortlessly happy, the way they all made her feel on a daily basis. 

She sniffled and tried to secretly dab a few stray tears running drown her face. “You like it?” He asked her, the moment much more intimate in nature than either one of them could have predicted. His arm wrapped around her waistline, pulling her in her chair closer to him as he leaned in gently to kiss her cheek, all going unnoticed by their children.

Beth nodded, never taking her eye off the photo for even a minute, stubbornly wanting to take in as much of it as she could. The kids started arguing amongst themselves about some detail from the day they got the photos done and Rio rubbed his hand up and down her side. “We have more but this was the best one. I think we should get more done soon with all of us in them.”

She couldn’t believe how much her life had changed in just a few years. The life she had with Dean was lonely and unfulfilling. She went through the meaningless motions of her life just fine but she never had a reason to stop and enjoy it because he wasn’t her person and that wasn’t her life. Her person was sitting next to her now. 

They got home and fell easily back into their normal weekend routine. The kids wanted to go swimming once they got home so they spent the rest of their day out back at the pool. Beth and Rio went upstairs to change and met the kids outside, covered them all in sunblock and happily noticed that they remembered the rule to wait until an adult was watching to jump in.

Their two beach chairs sat next to each other and comfortably faced the pool. Rio scooted them closer together so they were almost touching and Beth laughed at him. She knew his angle. 

The sun was beating down on her and if she didn't get her own sunblock on soon she was going to be toast. She held up the sunblock they just used on the kids. “Do me?” 

He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her into him so close they nearly melted together. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

A small giggle slipped out of her and she rolled her eyes. “I meant with sunblock babe.”

“Right. Me too,” He grinned at her and lathered her up. He took every chance to leisurely feel her up that sunblock would allow. "Just cutting down on our foreplay for later," He teased her. She had on a floppy beach hat to hold back the sun from her pale white face, big sunglasses and a black and white polka dot tankini, both top and bottom struggling to hold her in. It was glorious.

He continued rubbing her down until there was no trace of sunblock left on her skin and she put on the breaks. “You know me ma’, just bein’ thorough.” 

The rest of the afternoon went by seamlessly. He spent most of the afternoon laying out holding her hand, watching the kids play in the pool until he felt hot enough to jump in too. 

The splash he made with his cannonball jump nearly created a wave pool and the kids loved it. She took her phone out to snap a few photos when a FaceTime call popped up from Rhea. She had a shift today at the hospital so they were lucky enough to get Marcus for Mother’s Day too this year. They’d planned on FaceTiming at some point so Marcus could talk to her.

“Hey Rhea,” She answered, smiling at the woman donning scrubs on the other end. She could see the familiar break room in the background that often appeared when she called mid shift for some reason or another. “How’s it going?”

Rhea frowned, it’d be a rough day in the emergency room today and she missed her kid. “Busy but I figured it would be. How’s my little man?” 

Beth turned the camera angle to face the pool, showing Marcus on top of Rio’s shoulders, battling Jane on Kenny’s in what looked to be an unfairly matched and intense game of chicken. “Good! I think he’s part boy, part fish. We can never get him out of the water.” She teased. “I know he misses you today though.” Beth added in, knowing Marcus was sad his mom had to work too.

“Marcus honey, your mom is on the phone!” She hollered and the game paused as Rio turned them back over to look at the screen. He pulled walked to the edge of the pool so he could see her and say Happy Mother’s Day.

“Hi Mom! Happy Mother’s Day!” Marcus sang, backed up by similar greetings from Beth’s kids and Rio too. She smiled, handing out thank you’s to them all around. Co-parenting wasn’t ideal but she was genuinely happy with the way they were all making it work. 

They spent a few minutes talking about her day at work and their brunch earlier before Marcus finished by promising she was going to love the gift he got her when she picked him up tomorrow. Once Rio heard the final goodbye and saw Beth had hung up he flipped Marcus off his shoulders back into the pool and climbed out.

Before Beth could stop it, she felt all six feet one inches of soaking wet Rio plop on top of her in her lounge chair, soaking her to the core. “Rio!”

He listened to her screech and belly laugh while trying to push him off of her to no avail. Instead he peppered her with kisses and relished in the way she always smelled like strawberries and cream, even after soaking up that sun all day.

The sun slowly fell from the sky while they grilled and ate a late dinner out back to finish up their perfect day. The kids all went to bed easier than ever, probably completely wiped out from going non stop. Another reason they were happy they decided to put the pool in. 

“Finally, never thought I’d get you alone, ma’” Rio groaned deeply, sinking on top of her and into their bed. 

“What makes you think after you soaked me earlier that I’d still put out?” Beth feigned an exasperated cover, giving her husband her best practiced scowl. They both knew she was just delaying the inevitable. 

“You usually beggin' me to soak you, so I just assumed,” he teased, glancing back to make sure he locked their door, something they’d spent time learning the hard way one too many times. She jokingly smacked him away, rolling her eyes. 

The way they kissed was wild. It started off rough like he couldn’t taste enough of her and then they slowed down while he spent all the time in the world just with their mouths before he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He settled back onto his knees above her, leaning down staring intently trying to take her all in. No matter how long she was his he’d never be used to it. He was too lucky. It made her smile, feeling so safe and sexy under him. 

“I need you,” she whined, beckoning her hips up toward him in a way that wrecked him. 

He gazed down and soaked in every curve. “Tell me where you need me baby.” 

Beth groaned and tried to focus but the way his mouth sank down her body was down right distracting. 

Her favorite chambray top from earlier was ripped off of her, the sound of the buttons snagging apart taking her breath away as she gasped for air. It wasn't the first time she'd have to sew the buttons back on that thing.

“Tell me where.” He ordered, pulling the cups of her green cotton bra roughly down beneath her breasts, not even spending the time to fully remove it yet.

She gasped, effectively causing her breasts to be even more presented up for him. “Here.”

He looked at her and nodded, immediately taking one and then the other into his mouth. He was focused but unfocused at the same time, he couldn’t restrain himself to the idea of focusing on just one when they both were heaving excitedly in his face. 

The nipples perked up just waiting for his mouth. “Fuck, I love your tits.” 

She gasped, the filth coming out of his mouth dampening her panties even more. Her tits were glistening wet now, evidence of his mouth all over them until he moved lower down her body to continue what he started. 

He stopped briefly licking at her belly button and taking in the thin white tiger lines of stretch marks across her abdomen and her c-section scars. He ran his lips across them gently, showing her how beautiful he thought she was and how beautiful he thought her scars were. It made her even more attractive to him, he thought it was something primal he’d never be able to get over even if those kids weren’t actually his. They were his to him. After celebrating Mother’s Day all day he couldn’t help but focus on what made her her. 

“Rio,” she groaned, scratching her nails gently across his skull and through his buzzed hair in that way he loved. Their need was overflowing.

His hands grasped the front of her matching green panties and pulled hard, snapping them in two as he tossed them blindly across their room. “Rio!”

“I’ll buy you more.” He shrugged her off before diving into her tongue first. 

She moved in motion with his tongue, grinding back and forth across his face. He was so intoxicated with her sweet scent he could barely take it.

“You taste so fuckin’ good baby,” he mumbled from between her legs and added a long finger inside her. “Is this all for me?”

She nodded eagerly, urging him to get back in there. Within minutes he had her coming around his three fingers while he licked up all of her he could, just like he would with an ice cream cone on a hot day. 

His cock dug into her while he kissed his way back up her body. She needed it. When she pulled him to the edge of the bed to kneel down and take him in her mouth he tried to protest it, “Babe, don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” 

She shook him off. “I want to.” The eager look in her eyes wasn’t helping him stay strong. He wanted nothing more than to push his way down her throat until she gagged.

“Are you sure? It’s your day,” He assured her back. 

“Rio. I love sucking your cock, it’s as much for me as it is for you.” She felt sexy and powerful when she was on her knees in front of him, no matter what it might look like to an outsider or the connotations behind it. “Besides I want to thank you for today. It was perfect, you were perfect.” 

He cut her off by pushing into her throat, thoroughly convinced she was ready for him. She started working him like a pro and he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. 

Once she had decent tempo going he started thrusting first a little and then more and more, until they were both getting off on her gagging alone.

“Suck it, Elizabeth,” he groaned at her. “Yeah, just like that.” and used his finger to gently push her hair back out of her face. “God damn, you’re good at this.”

She moaned around his cock and he didn’t have to see her cunt to know she was thoroughly soaked for him again. When she reached down with her hand to stroke her clit he wanted to blow. She played with herself in motion, finally wiping her hand across her cunt to grease it with her come and then used the same hand to squeeze his balls between them.

The next time she moaned around his cock he couldn’t take it anymore and exploded in her mouth just like he knew she liked. Watching her swallow his every drop was electrifying. As he pulled out he used his thumb to push the leakage of what was left of him back into her mouth for her to swallow too. Slightly out of breath he pulled her back up to him and met her for a deep kiss, loving the taste of them together. 

He flipped them around until she was beneath him and they’d stripped each other of the rest of their clothes and she was on her stomach waiting for him. He grinned eagerly down at her, already ready to go again. “You ready for me, mami?”

She nodded quickly, wiggling her ass up at him to show him just how excited she was. He gripped her hips, pulling her up onto her hands and knees.

Recently they’d had a pregnancy scare and had been nervously using condoms more so than usual until they decided on a more long term solution. He reached over to his nightstand to rip one out. 

“Don’t, not tonight.” She whined, pushing his hand away from the drawer and closing it. “Go in raw, I need you.”

He stopped all movement, gripping his hand hard around his cock and gasped, just trying to catch his breath and not come all over her right away. “You can’t say things like that Elizabeth, shit.”

“Sorry,” she moaned, leaning forward and gripping their comforter, waiting for him anxiously. 

He used his other hand to rub her ass up to the small of her back, just trying to relax so he would hopefully last for at least a few minutes.

“You ain’t know what you do to me.” He sighed, gently stroking his cock from behind her to slow himself down. 

She turned her head to look back and smirked up at him. “What do I do to you then?”

Rio exhaled deeply, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m either inside you, wanting to be inside you or jerkin’ off thinking about having been inside you and that's how i spend my days.” He was in it deep with her at this point, half the time he couldn’t even focus on work or the things going on around him, he just wanted his wife. It made him the butt of way too many jokes at work with the guys but he still couldn’t hide it. 

He used his other hand to push her down into their bed and pull her ass back up toward him before pushing in deep. Her cunt swallowed him tightly, absolutely milking him. 

“Oh,” She moaned as his pace sped up behind her, pushing everything he had into her. The only sounds of the room was their bodies smacking against each other as he bottomed out, balls smacking her roughly with each thrust. 

He leaned forward into her, using one hand to roughly hold her bouncing tits and the other to cover her mouth. They played this game when they needed to be quiet but she never actually could be. His middle three fingers stuffed deeply into the mouth to filter the noise. 

"Take it," He groaned loudly, she didn't know if he meant his fingers or his cock but she wanted them both. "Fuckin' take it." He repeated roughly into her ear.

Neither one of them was far from finishing. Her mouth sucking on his fingers, quickly pushing him closer to the edge with her. She bit down roughly on his fingers with his deep thrust, just enough for him to yank them out of her mouth purely by instinct, even as good as it felt for him. They wrapped around her throat to pull her back up toward him again just as his other hand connected roughly with the side of her bouncing ass.

She yelped loudly and he squeezed tighter around her throat while still leaving plenty of airway open for her. “Bad girl,” he warned tightly into her neck, the palm of his other hand landing solidly back down on her ass a second time. “You so damn bad.”

Beth started jerking back and forth until she came hard all around his cock and he couldn’t hold on another second before blowing his hot load right into her. He pulled back and out of her just enough to see himself slowly leaking out of her and down her thighs. 

When their lips met again gently he pulled her into his arms. She sighed contentedly, rubbing her hand over his sweaty chest as they came down. 

“One of us has to get fixed,” She told him authoritatively to break the silence, thinking back to the condom issue and he chuckled easily. She wasn’t wrong. Her eyes pointed at him. 

“We can talk about it.” He knew he’d probably lose that one but why let her have it just yet.

Beth's Mother's Day looking and outfit: 

**Author's Note:**

> Those dirty birds.


End file.
